ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 (2013 film)
A Nightmare on Elm Street II is a 2013 sequel to 2010 remake of the planned rebooted A Nightmare on Elm Street franchise, and tenth Nightmare film overall, scheduling to release on August 30, 2013. Jackie Earle Haley and Rooney Mara returned to this film. This mark as Debby Ryan's first big screen role as a main character and the acting debut of both One Direction member Harry Styles and singer-rapper Sean Kingston. Plot Four years after the last film, Brittany Baker and many patients of Mercy Hospital are experiencing nightmares about child abuser Freddy Krueger. Survivor Nancy Holbrook has now worked at the Mercy Hospital to help the kids to fight against Freddy in their dreams. Production Development Following the success of the A Nightmare on Elm Street remake, New Line Cinema and Platinum Dunes are hoping that they could reboot the entire franchise to continue about others facing horrible dreams about child abuser, and hopefully have even much darker tone in every film one-by-one.A Nightmare on Elm Street Reboot Sequels Are Coming. Retrieved August 11, 2012. Jackie Earle Haley confirmed that a sequel to 2010 remake will follow up a remake to 1987 film [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Nightmare_on_Elm_Street_3:_Dream_Warriors A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors] besides the 1985 original sequel to follow up a store about Nancy surving for the rest of her life.A Nightmare on Elm Street Remake Sequel Confirmed. Retrieved August 8, 2012. Samuel Bayer, who directed the first film, will return as director for A Nightmare on Elm Street II.Samuel Bayer Returns To Direct A Nightmare on Elm Street II. Retrieved August 11, 2012. He hopes that the film will be as darker as the previous film.Samuel Bayer Talks A Nightmare on Elm Street 2. Retrieved August 11, 2012. Casting Haley and Mara both are intersted in reprising their roles. Debby Ryan is cast to play as Brittany Baker, remake of Kristen Parker (Patricia Arquette/Tuesday Knight).Debby Ryan Stars in a scary movie. Retrieved August 11, 2012. One Direction member Harry Styles begins his acting debut after he accepts the role of Ben Crawford, the remake of character Joey Crusel (Rodney Eastman).Harry Styles To Star in A Nightmare on Elm Street Reboot. Retrieved August 11, 2012. Jamaican-American singer Sean Kingston also makes his acting debut as character Seth Cleveland, remake of Ronald Kincaid (Ken Sagoes).Sean Kingston To Star in A Nightmare on Elm Street Remake Sequel. Retrieved August 11, 2012. Jennifer Stone, Jake Goldberg and Emma Clarke were cast to play as three more patients of Mercy's Hospital, Daphne Cooper, Kyle Brooks and Tina White. Filming Filming took place from April 2012 to July 2012. New Line Cinema is estaming the film's production budget to $35 million, the same like the first film. Cast *Haley Jackie Earle Haley as Freddy KruegerA Nightmare on Elm Street Remake Sequel In Works. Retrieved August 8, 2012. *Rooney Mara as Dr. Nancy Holbrook *Debby Ryan as Brittany Baker *Sean Kingston as Seth Cleveland *Harry Styles as Ben Crawford *Emmy Clarke as Tina White *Sarah Joyce Browning as Dr. Joan Simpson *Téa Leoni as Lisa Parker *David Duchovny as Harold Parker *Jennifer Stone as Daphne Cooper *Jake Goldberg as Kyle Brooks *Jake Abel as Carter Phillips Sequels Wes Craven states that three more films will be made, as he planned for rebooting the entire franchise. The third installment will be a remake to 1988 original fourth installment as Ryan, Styles and Kingston all signed up to reprise their roles after the sequel. The third film has already confirmed its release date for August 29, 2014.Third A Nightmare on Elm Street Film Confirmed Release Date. Retrieved August 9, 2012. Wesley Strick is currently working on writing a script for the third film. The film is currently entitled A Nightmare on Elm Street III. Two more films in the work are the final two films entitling A Nightmare on Elm Street IV and A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Final Chapter. The fifth film, titling A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Final Chapter will be the final film in the rebooted film series. Director of the film states that three memberes Brittany, Ben and Cleveland will return for the third film as they are now teaming with newcomers to fight against Freddy following the death of their beloved friend, who got killed by Freddy. References External links *''A Nightmare on Elm Street II'' at Internet Movie Database Category:2013 films Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Category:2010s horror films Category:D-BOX motion-enhanced films Category:Sequel films